


Attrazione tra gli scaffali

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie cerca di attirare l'attenzione di un libraio distratto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attrazione tra gli scaffali

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt "ok le 100 parole son giuste" per il Carnevale delle Lande @ maridichallenge

Guardami, pensa Marie quando entra nella piccola libreria all’angolo della strada, quando sfoglia un libro preso a caso dagli scaffali ordinati, guardando di sottecchi il biondo proprietario, tanto carino quanto inconsapevole dei suoi tentativi di attrarre la sua attenzione. Marie è capitata per caso nel locale poco più di un mese fa, e subito il proprietario l’ha attratta immediatamente per il suo bell’aspetto e i modi delicati con cui tratta i suoi libri, ma nessuno dei suoi tentativi di flirt ha fin’ora avuto successo. Finché non alza lo sguardo dal libro e gli occhi di Arthur Kirkland incontrano i suoi.


End file.
